wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Kampania na Taros/@comment-37.31.215.144-20141228220240/@comment-25938377-20141229143247
1. No dobrze ale chyba mogli wylądować bliżej niemusieli na skraju pustyni i narażać się na 600 km marszu przez nią wystawiając armię na pastwę wroga i rozciągając do niebotycznych rozmiarów linie zaopatrzenia no i space marines zniszczyli główne zagrożenie dla okretów imperium czyli te silosy reszta nie stanowiłaby aż takiego zagrożenia. Zresztą warto też wspomnieć że gwardia imperialna była gotowa na walkę zaraz po wylądowaniu i dziwili się że nic się nie dzieje co też mnie zastanawia gdzie był do cholery ich rekonesans?! 2.No dobrze ale była największa napewno uszczuplili by dostawy tau i tau nie mogli by tak swobodnie operować na pustyni ale już nawet nie o to chodzi dzięki temu Imperium miałoby dostęp do świeżej wody to powinien być kluczowy cel a nie dopiero jak się wszystko zaczęło walić. Skoro kluczowy powinni do tego wykorzystać pewnych żołnierzy czyli SM i dać im odpowiednio ciężkie wsparcie żeby Manta sobie nad nimi nie latała i nie spuszczała hammerheadów. Jak do cholery oni sobie wyobrażali że gwardziści się tam utrzymają? 3. No własnie i to było głupie. Powinno być zupełnie na odwrót. Przecież SM to byli bardzo mobilni żołnierze do zadań specjalnych co pokazali niszcząc silosy. Byli najlepsi żeby szybko zająć przepompownie i się tam okopać czekając na ciężkie wsparcie gwardii imperialnej. No właśnie jak oni zrzucali te tytany w sumie mnie to ciekawi? Jak jakimś wielkim statkiem to czemu nie mogli zrobić tego nad przepompownią ? 4.Chwila a to nie 114 Cadiański dotarł do przepompowni pierwszy? 5. Ze względu na jakie najazdy tau? Przecież na to lotnisko wybrał się oddział straceńców i wysadził 6 samolotów. Ze względu na takie najazdy? 7.Nie mówię o każdym możliwym miejscu na planecie tylko kurczę to tak jakby znowu posłużę się porównaniem do II WŚ Htiler miał atakować tylko Moskwę ignorując resztę idąc całą armią środkiem Związku Radzieckiego. Bez sensu. Może właśnie źle wybrali może powinni zająć inne miasto no ale dobrze pomijam to już chodzi mi tylko o skalę kampanii że po 40k i inwazjach planetarnych spodziewałbym się czegoś więcej niż ataku kilkanaście razy mniejszego niż na Stalinngrad. 8. No jakoś potem czołgi podjechały bliżej i nie oberwały rakietami. Spodziewali się ataku ze strony tau przecież jest tam napisane że chcieli ich wykończyć w walce na bliski dystans. I dlatego wysiedli 200 metrów przed celem narażając się na ostrzał bardzo genialne. Przecież wiedzieli że tau to świetni strzelcy a oni lecą po pustyni kompletnie wystawieni. Dopiero potem jak zrobiła się rzeź czołgi podjechały i przetrzebiły trochę tau. Nie mówię żeby chimery jeździły między budynkami ale żeby podjechały jak najbliżej się da i wysadziły żołnierzy żeby Ci od razu przeszli do szarży i zamiast 200 metrów mieli do pokonania 20. 9. No taa bo lepszym pomysłem było wysłanie floty za stateczkami tau i zostawienie konwojów bez ochrony. Wgl nie powinni się ruszać dopóki nie zobaczyli całej floty i nie była ona wystarczająco blisko. Po raz kolejny słaby rekonesans. 10. Za późno i za mało. Powinni to zrobić na początku i dokładnie. Bardzo dokładnie. Rekonesans powinien być kluczowy w takiej akcji gdzie armia idzie przez pystynie narażona na ataki ze wszystkich stron. Powinni wiedzieć co się dzieje dookoła nich a nie iść jak dzieci we mgle. Powinni starać się stworzyć jak najwięcej lotnisk i zmaksymalizować wykorzystanie lotnictwa które jakby wgl nie istniało. Co chwila pojawiały się barakudy tau a gdzie myśliwce imperium? Parę razy tylko się pojawiły. 11. To jestem w stanie nawet zrozumieć ale nie wierzę że nie było jakiegoś przecieku czy coś przecież przez lata z pokolenie na pokolenie wierzyli w imperatora.